The First Time You Change My World
by HaranYSJ
Summary: Seorang namja berambut coklat memulai hidup barunya di negara korea, dengan banyak kesulitan dia menemukan seseorang yang berharga / Penjae / Peniel X Sungjae


**_Cast: All Member BTOB(Born To Beat),Cubefams,Penjae,_**

**_Maincast: Peniel & Sungjae_**

**/!\ **Boys Love,Yaoi,Love boys

Habis di perbaiki nih yang salah salahnya

Gak suka yaoi jangan baca kakak/? Penulis amatir, jadi maaf kalo banyak yang salah /bow/bow/bow/

HAPPY READIIIIIIIINGGGGGG :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang membelai rambutnya halus dan penuh kasih sayang dan Dia terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya dengan kepala diatas meja kelas, Waktu menunjukan pukul 09.25 AM yang berarti jam istirahat sudah berjalan 25 menit yang lalu.

"Bangunlah, kau harus ke kantin untuk makan" Rupanya dia adalah Namja tampan dengan rambut hitam lurus dan mempunyai belahan rambut ke kiri, Namja yang membuat Namja yang tadi sedang tertidur merasa nyaman selama tinggal disini.

"Uhh.. Berikan Aku sedikit waktu lagi, Aku sangat lelah karena mengerjakan semua PR" Sahut paras bule berambut coklat menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Waah...Rupanya Bahasa Korea mu sudah membaik, Kau harus belajar setiap malam, ne?"

"Kau menyiksaku Sungjaeeeeee!" Keluhnya dengan menaruh kembali kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aigoo~ Kau harus melakukan itu ne? jangan mengeluh dan lakukan saja" Sungjae pun hanya tertawa, dan itu adalah hal paling indah, mengingat hal itu, membuat sesosok namja kecil itu kembali ke masa lalunya yang membuat dia memiliki sosok tampan di depan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia seorang Namja, Nama nya Jhon Penil dan nama Korea nya Shin Peniel, Dia sekolah di Seonata High School, Ya! Dia baru pindah seminggu yang lalu dengan bahasa korea nya yang masih sangat kacau karena dia lahir dan menetapkan dirinya sedari kecil di Chichago atau bisa dibilang adalah kota ke tiga terbesar di AS. Walaupun Ayah nya adalah orang Korea tetapi dia tak pernah berbicara dengan bahasa Korea karena formalitas disini berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Dia pindah ke Korea karena masa kerja Ayah nya sudah selesai di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring...Kring...Kriiiiing... Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan saatnya jam istirahat, Pletaaak! Sesuatu mengenai kepala sang pemuda berambut coklat itu, sudah dia duga itu perbuatan Ilhoon dan Changsub.

"Pulanglah ke kampung halaman mu alien!" Sahut Ilhoon di ikuti sahutan Changsub

"Tak ada yang ingin bermain denganmu"

Lelaki itu hanya diam, karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti mereka sedang menghujat nya saat ini.

"Hei! kenapa kau diam saja ha? apa kau bisu?"

"Sudahlah Ilhoon-ah, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahasa kita, bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain-main dengannya hahaha"

"Kau benar Changsub! dan aku menyukai hal itu" Ilhoon mulai melampari pria itu lagi dengan penghapus yang sudah dia potong menjadi bagian kecil. Peniel sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan mereka kepadanya dan mencoba untuk melawan!

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Namun mereka hanya menertawai apa yang setiap Peniel katakan, tiba tiba... Krieeett. Terdengar suara geseran pintu kelas yang membuat mereka semua tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri disana, Lim Hyunsik! Saudara Peniel, dia anak kedua dari Paman pemuda yang sedang di usili oleh dua sejoli itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan mengganggu dia lagi" Teriak Hyunsik mendorong Ilhoon dan Changsub dan mencoba membela pria yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya dari serpihan penghapus, Tetapi lagi dan lagi kedua manusia itu hanya tertawa.

Hyunsik pun mulai berjalan menghampiri pemuda di seberang nya.

"Are you okay? Jangan dengarkan mereka! Kajja~ kita pergi."

Peniel bernafas lega karena saudaranya lagi-lagi datang hanya untuk melihat keadan dia, belum sempat mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas, Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening saat ada sosok yang mulai memasuki kelas dengan tatapan mematikan, Yook Sungjae, Dia adalah namja berprestasi bahkan dia sudah sering mendapatkan "_**Kelas Akselerasi**_" Ya dia sudah melompat kelas kejenjang yang lebih tinggi dengan umurnya yang sangat muda, Tetapi dia pendiam dan mempunyai aura yang berbeda jadi tidak salah jika banyak anak murid yang menjauh dan tidak berani melakukan hal macam-macam kepadanya.

"Sungguh orang yang beruntung" Pikir peniel yang mengaggumi nya diam-diam selama ini.

"Ah, Ilhoon-ah bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? Suasana disini mulai membuatku lapar! Kajja~" Ujar Changsub.

"Ne" Sahut Ilhoon yang diselingi dengan jitakan di kepala changsub dan berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berdering menandakan waktu masuk dan berdiri sosok seorang Wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan kelas. Kwon So hyun dia adalah guru Seni di sekolah Seonata High School, Peniel berfikir bahwa bakatnya sangatlah sempurna melebihi kata sempurna bernyanyi,dance,rapp dan memaikan alat musik bukan lagi hal biasa yang dia lakukan, Tetapi pandangan Peniel tak lepas dari seorang Namja yang duduk di kursi paling depan, Namja berwajah khas bule itu sangat penasaran dengannya, bagaimana dia bisa sangat dingin kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba lamunan dia terhenti saat terdengar suara memanggil namanya.

"Penil, Penil? Are you okay? Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan ku" Rupanya Sohyun seosangnim.

"Ah, im okay, Aku minta maaf." Sahut Peniel sambil merutuki perbuatannya di dalam hati.

"Kau bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan jika kau tidak enak badan" Wanita itu mulai berjalan menghampiri dia.

"yes, thankyou mrs, Tapi aku baik-baik saja"

Pria itu menangkap Sungjae yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan sinis dan sangat jelas terbaca di matanya "Pengganggu".

.

.

.

.

.

"Penil...Penil... Wake up, Bukankah hari ini ada acara musim panas di Sekolah mu"

Namja yang terbaring dikasurnya itu merasa tubuh nya di guncang-guncangkan, Rupanya itu Im Eunkwang, Kakak kandung Im Hyunsik. Untuk sementara waktu Peniel tinggal di rumahnya karena ayah Peniel yang sedang merantau di Thailand selama 2 Tahun, Lim Eunkwang, dia Kuliah semester 3 dan mengambil jurusan musik, Walaupun badannya terlihat mungil tetapi dia memiliki suara emas "**Angel Voice**" Ya! itu julukan nya di tempat kuliah nya.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Peniel sedikit malas karena rasa mengantuk yang sangat berat.

"Woaah! Bahasa Korea mu sudah mulai lancar ya? Ahhhh menyenangkan!" Ucap nya seraya memeluk pria yang memakai piyama bercorak minion.

"Yaaak! Hyungie, berhentilah memeluk ku" Cibir Peniel dan melepas pelukannya.

"Aigooooo! Kau sudah dewasa ne? Terakhir bertemu kau selalu meminta pelukkan ku"

"Yaaaaakkkk Hyungieeeeeeee" Teriak peniel kesal dan eunkwang pun berlalu ke meja makan.

"Hyung! Apa kau menggodanya lagi? berhentilah menggodanya" Ucap Hyunsik yang hanya di balas Eunkwang dengan kikihan anehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah sangat ramai, Peniel berjalan mengitari stand yang ada, Splassshh! Jatuhlah balon air tepat mendarat di badan Peniel

"Ahhhhhhh" Teriak nya, Rupanya dua orang yang sudah dia kenal saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, Siapa lagi jika bukan Changsub dan ilhoon, Hama pengganggu hidup pria tak berdosa.

"Woahahahaha... Lemparan mu tepat Changsub, sekarang giliran ku" Ilhoon sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan balon selanjutnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Hentikan, Kau bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah kita, Apa kau tidak melihat ? ho? Banyak yang memperhatikan ulah kalian?" Ucap nya pria tinggi dan putih.

"Ya..Yaaaa Sungjae-si jangan ikut campur! Kau bahkan lebih muda dari kami" Ujar changsub sedikit gugup karena sungjae mulai mengeluarkan death glare.

Ilhoon yang telah muak karena ada orang yang mengganggu aktivitas nya mengganggu pria tak berdaya seperti Peniel, Ilhoon pun langsung memegang kedua kerah seragam yang dikenakan Sungjae.

"Cih! Kau kira kau siapa eoh? Jangan kau kira kau murid pintar dan teladan kau bisa melarang hal yang kusuka!" Tatap Ilhoon penuh kebencian yang hanya di balas Sungjae dengan tatapan biasa.

"Haha kau harusnya malu pada dirimu Hyung, Aku lebih muda dari kalian, Kalian hanya berani melawan kepada orang lemah dan muda seperti ku heo? Ah hyungieee aku sangat takut tolong lepa-" Kepalan tangan mendarat ke pipi Sungjae saat dia belum selesai bicara. Sungjae hanya tertawa.

"Hentikaaan!" Teriak Peniel yang merasa bersalah sambil mendorong Ilhoon.

"Sial! musnah lah kalian orang-orang aneh!" Ucap nya sambil merapihkan baju.

"Ya...yaaa ilhoon-ah kita sudahi saja daripada kita harus berurusan dengan seosangnim" Sahut changsub yang sedari tadi sedikit cemas sambil membawa Ilhoon pergi.

Peniel melihat Sungjae yang duduk sambil menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan benci.

"Gwen...gwenchana? Mi..mianhae karena ku kau jadi seper-"

"Tak usah pedulikan ku!" Ucap nya sekilas dan langsung meninggalkan pria yang basah kuyup itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berumur 17 tahun itu pun pergi ke atas atap untuk menjemur pakaian nya yang basah

"Ah sangat menjengkelkan bisa berurusan dengan dua manusia astral tadi" ucap dia kesal sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

"Yak! Kau yang disana! kau tidak punya malu eoh?" Terdengar suara yang membuat pria topless itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Sungjae-ya" batin nya, Sungjae melihat tubuh kecil yang topless dan hanya memakai boxer.

"A-Anyeong Sungjae-ya" Ucap Peniel disertai rasa gugup, Sungjae hanya membuang muka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah siaaal... kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya dalam kondisi seperti ini" Batin nya lagi sambil merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

Pletaaak... satu jitakan mendarat di kepala pria yang lebih pendek dari Sungjae itu.

"Ahhhhh Ap...appoyaaaaaaa" Teriak peniel sambil menoleh, dan membuat dia kembali menundukan kepalanya karena melihat sosok dibelakangnya.

"Wa...wa...waeee?" Ucap nya gugup.

"Pakailah ini, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus-terusan seperti itu" Sungjae melemparkan jas sekolahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Peniel.

"Jas Sungjae" Batin pria itu lagi sambil menatap jas ditangan mungilnya.

"Gomawoooo" Pria itu mencoba berterimakasih tapi ternyata pria tadi sudah lenyap dari pandangan Peniel, Dia pun langsung memakai jas itu, Ah senang nya itu perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah badan mungil itu merebahkan badan nya dikasur empuk sambil sesekali melirik jas yang menggantung rapi di pintu kamar nya, membuat pria itu berfikir untuk menyentuh jas itu lagi.

"Ehh... apa ini?" ujar nya dalam hati, dia menemukan tulisan yang berisi angka-angka yang tertera di dalam jas paling bawah, membuat pria itu memasang tampang heran karena sedikit bingung dan tertarik untuk mencoba menghubungi sederetan angka-angka itu, dia pun langsung mengambil ponsel di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamar dan menekan sederetan angka aneh tersebut.

Tuuuuut...

Tuuuttt...

"Tersambung"

Teriaknya dalam hati yang tak lama terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

"Ah ne yeoboseyo? Siapa ini?" ucap pria itu takut sambil meremas jas yang dia sentuh.

"Ada apa Penil? Kau merindukan ku? kkkkkk" Suara tersebut mengeluarkan kekehan anehnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Pria kecil itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mudah saja, pasti kau mencoba menghubungi nomor itu saat kau melihat deretan angka di jas ku bukan?"

"Sungjae" Batin peniel sedikit lega.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa nomor mu tertera di sana?"

"Hahahaha... Aku sering menitipkan pakaian ku ke tempat laundry yang aku lewati, karena aku selalu malas menulis nya dikertas akhirnya aku menulis disetiap pakaian ku haha"

Sungjae menjelaskan dengan semangat hingga membuat pria yang duduk di kursi kamarnya berfikir "Orang aneh"

"Ah ne... Siang tadi aku ingin mengucap kan terimakasih dan bolehkah aku menutup telfon ku sekarang?"

"Tidak! Bukan kah kau tertarik mengenali ku" Jawab suara dari seberang sana.

"Ba..Bagaimana kau tahu?" Di ikuti rasa kaget dan membuat pipi pria itu memerah.

"Kau sering memperhatikan ku bukan? kkkk" Suara kekehan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih nyaring.

Sejak saat itu Sungjae dan Peniel sering berbicara lewat telfon hingga larut malam, entah ini keajaiban atau keberuntungan itu yang difikirkan oleh Peniel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari dia lewati, Sungjae selalu bersikap sok dingin dan menyeramkan saat disekolah, tetapi jika ditelfon dia seperti orang konyol dan bodoh! bahkan saudara dan Minhyuk sahabat Peniel tak ada yang mempercayai itu.

"Benarkah kau bisa mendekati orang seperti itu shin peniel?" Ucap minhyuk.

"Ne, aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa aku bisa dekat dengannya" Jawab nya antusias membalas pertanyaan minhyuk.

"Ah kau orang beruntung peniel-ah" Goda minhyuk, Peniel dan minhyuk baru berteman saat Peniel mencoba masuk ekskul futsal dua minggu lalu, Minhyuk adalah pemain yang hebat, dia menjadi kapten dalam tim futsalnya.

kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat ada sosok yang berdiri tegak di selasar kelas dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas atap dan memberikan isyarat untuk pergi kesana, Peniel mengangguk.

"Minhyuk-ah, aku harus pergi dulu ne?"

"Kemana? Tapi latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi" Minhyuk mencegah peniel yang baru saja menaruh botol minumnya.

"Hanya sebentar, ijinkan aku neee?" Jawab Peniel sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan futsal untuk menuju ke atas atap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atas atap, Peniel yang mengenakan baju futsal menghampiri sosok yang berdiri sedang menunggu nya.

"Hhhh...Ada apa Sungjae?" Ujar nya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa kau sangat lelet ha? Apa kaki mu terlalu pendek? kkkkk"

"Yaak! Kau yang mempunyai kaki terlalu panjang, Dasar tiang" cibirnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebut ku tiang" Balas dia sambil menyentil jidat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Akkhh.. Appoyaaaaa! Jadi ada apa ?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengusap jidat yang mulai memerah.

"Bisakah kau pergi dengan ku nanti malam? Aku tunggu kau di cafe Melona jam setengah 8 oke?"

"Ta..tapi..." Belum selesai Peniel menjawab lelaki berambut hitam sudah menghilang dari pandangan seorang Shin Peniel.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, suasana dijalan sangat ramai walaupun udara yang menghembus sangat dingin, waktu menunjukan pukul 07.25 PM.

"Ah ada-ada saja dia, mengapa mengajak ku pergi saat tugas dirumahku sangat banyak" Peniel mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehannya dalam hati.

Pria berambut coklat yang memakai syale berwana merah dan jaket berwarna putih itu pun sampai di Cafe yang Sungjae sebut, Peniel mulai masuk dan duduk di Sofa sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan nya, sesekali dia melihat jarum panah yang tertera pada jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 07.35PM.

"Kemana dia? kenapa belum sampai juga" Batin nya dengan perasaan cemas yang menghantuinya.

**-Sungjae POV-**

Malam sangat dingin,Aku pergi menggunakan celana jeans hitam dengan atasan putih berbalut jaket hitam,

"mengendarai motor agar cepat sampai" Pikirku, Jalanan sangat ramai, padahal cuaca sedang dingin.

Sesekali melirik jam dan batin ku berkata "Ah Bodoh, sudah jam segini" Tersimpan rapi sekotak cincin di saku jaket ku,

"Apa kau akan menyukainya ? Shin Peniel" aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah Shin Peniel ketika cincin ini kutautkan di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 AM, pria kecil yang menggunakan tas bergambar banteng itu melihat ke arah bangku kosong, bangku Sungjae

"kenapa dia tak sekolah" Batin nya khawatir

Dengan rasa cemas pria itu mengeluarkan handphone dan mencoba mengirim pesan ke Sungjae. Tapi sia-sia, pesan tidak terkirim.

"Kemana dia? kenapa dia menghilang? apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?" Pria itu terus bertanya tanya dalam hati, Cemas,kesal,takut itu yang terpampang dari raut wajahnya.

**-Sungjae POV-**

Aku masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, tak bisa menggerakan badan sedikit pun, ku dengar kemarin dari percakapan dokter dan ibu ku bahwa hari ini aku harus di operasi,

"Operasi apa?" Batinku, aku tidak tahu harus menjalani operasi apa, Aku merasakan tempat tidurku mulai bergerak dan membuatku berfikir aku akan menjalani operasinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat dan kulit putihnya dengan muka khas asal negara chichago sedang duduk ditaman sekolah,

"Musim gugur telah tiba" Batin nya sambil melihat daun yang satu demi persatu berjatuhan.

"Sungjae-ya kau dimana?" dia melamun sambil memikirkan sosok tampan tinggi dengan perasaan khawatir, tiba tiba ada sosok pria berdiri di samping pohon yang berada di hadapannya , dia mempertegas sosok diseberang sana.

"Apakah itu Sungjae?" Batin nya, sosok itu mulai mendekati dan berhenti didepan nya, membuat pria kecil itu meneteskan air mata begitu deras, membuat dadanya terasa sesak sekali, sosok tinggi itu mulai membelai rambutnya, membuat pria yang menitikan air mata itu tidak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa kabar Peniel? apa kau menyesal melihatku sekarang?" Tanya nya kepada Peniel yang meneteskan air matanya terus menerus.

"Uljima~" Ucap Sungjae sambil mengusap kedua pipi pria tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sungjae? Kau menghilang sangat lama, Kau pergi tanpa kabar! bahkan sekarang, mata... mata kiri mu menghilang, kau jahat!" Peniel memukul Sungjae mengeluarkan semuanya yang dia rasakan selama ini. Sungjae memegang erat tangan mungil pria itu dan berjongkok di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini kemarin" Di tarik nya tangan mungil itu dan dimasukan cincin ke jari manisnya. Peniel hanya terdiam dan isak tangisnya mulai meledak.

"Maaf baru bisa memberi mu ini sekarang, dan maaf baru bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi sekarang, Peniel, Jeongmal saranghaeyo Shin Peniel! Mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku? Jika tidak, itu bukanlah masalah, penampilan ku sekarang buruk bukan? Aku tidak mempunyai mata kiri sekarang" Ujar Sungjae bergetar penuh rasa sesal dan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak Sungjae, Seberapa buruk dirimu,aku tetap menyukai mu, kau akan tetap jadi yang terindah dimataku, aku...aku mau menjadi kekasih mu, Nado saranghaeyeo" Peniel memeluk Sungjae dengan erat hingga membuat sedikit terasa lebih lega.

**#Flashback Accident**

**-Peniel POV-**

Aku berjalan menembus dinginnya malam, Terdengar suara ambulan dan terlihat segerombolan orang sedang membopong seorang pria berjaket hitam. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan itu, yang aku hiraukan bagaimana agar sampai ke cafe itu tepat waktu.

**-Sungjae POV-**

Aku tidak berhenti memikirkan seorang pria tampan berambut coklat di pikiran ku, sesekali aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang tersimpan rapi di saku jaket ku, truck besar menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku yang membuat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan ku, aku menabrak mobil yang berlawanan arah membuatku terpental jauh hingga helm ku pecah dan rusak, serpihan helm itu masuk dan menusuk mata kiri ku yang membuat aku kehilangan mata kiri ku sekarang, aku terbaring lemah dijalanan dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,semuanya gelap, terdengar suara ramai mengelilingiku dan badanku mulai merasakan sakit saat itu juga aku merasakan ada air mengalir disekujur tubuhku.

**#Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

"Penil...Penil... Kenapa kau melamun eoh?" Sosok disamping nya menyadarkan lamunan Pria tampan dan polos, Kekasih nya,Orang yang mencintai dia yaitu Yook Sungjae.

"Ne? Mianhae Sungjae ya" Sesalnya sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Kajja~ kita pergi ke kantin, dan kau harus makan" Ucap sungjae sambil mengusap rambut pria didepannya.

"Ne sungjae-yaaaaaaa" Sungjae menggandeng erat tangan Peniel dan meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Otte? Gimana? Happy ending nih '3')/ Maaf ya gak seru, ini FF pertama tolong di Review ya, kasih saran sama pendapat xD ,

Tapi kecewa lah 2 kali ngeupload FF nya dihapus terus sama ffn! Sakit kokoro ini... mudah mudahan ini gak di hapus lagi :")

FF selanjutnya saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi, Ghamsamnidaaaa buat reader yang udah review...

Tapi sedih masa sungjae matanya cuma satu, Maaf biaaaaaas T^T #Disabet Sungjae


End file.
